When Worlds Collide WereCat's Curse
by EmpoweredWolfWrath
Summary: The sequel to When Worlds collide. Amber Is starting to notice she Is not healing from WereCat's attack. Now she must go to Dream Land to seek help. This was origionally first person so it might have some referances to that in there.
1. Chapter 1

_I was going to wait a little longer before starting the sequel to __When Worlds Collide__. I loved writing the first one and I couldn't help myself so I decided to start right away. The people who have read my first story know that I update fast. Quote from some movie that I can't remember the title "This is gonna be good!" _

Chapter 1

It had been 5 months since Tiff, Meta Knight, and Kirby had appeared on top of Amber's and Janie's roof.

They had been attacked by the horrid demon beast WereCat. Amber had gotten herself a terrible injury but she recovered to full health. Her appearance had changed somewhat but otherwise she had been ok.

It was now nearing Halloween and everything was normal. Amber and Janie were hanging up decorations when Janie asked, "How do you think our friends are doing?"

By saying 'our friends', Amber knew she meant Tiff, Kirby, and Meta Knight.

Amber has surprised. Janie had not mentioned them in weeks.

"I bet they're fine. Nothing to terrible could have happened to them."

"I guess…" sighed Janie,

After the three anime characters left, the rest summer had been deemed boring by comparison.

"I guess we're finished here," said Amber, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

The porch was strung with fake spider webs. Bats hung from the gutters and she had even set up a little motion detector that made an eerie laugh whenever you walked by.

"It looks crappy," said Janie plainly,

"Yea, it does. But at least it doesn't take much to impress mom and dad." Amber smiled and patted Janie on the head.

When the girls parents had arrived back home from their trip to Wisconsin, They completely freaked out when they saw Amber. They had left the seventeen year old pale, red haired, normal girl alone for two weeks. When they had come back, she looked like she was Hawaiian.

She had convinced them that she had tried a new tanning lotion that had come out with terrible results and that she had had her hair dyed black.

Afterwards, she had been grounded for a month for dying her hair without permission.

Parents could be so stupid sometimes.

She walked inside to see her dad sitting at the table enjoying an afternoon cup of coffee.

"The decorations are done _master_." She said sarcastically

"Thank you _slaves_," he retorted, smiling behind his newspaper.

Just then, Amber's mom ran down the stairs,

"Amber, tomorrow is Halloween and your dance, what are you going to wear?" her mom was holding up two outfits, one was a black velvet dress that had been deliberately torn to look like a witches gown, and a stupid cat costume that her mother had gotten her.

"I'll take the dress,"

"Are you sure? The cat is so cute,"

"I'm seventeen mom, I don't like being _cute_," Amber said the last word in disgust, as it she had been eating snails at the time.

"Fine,"

Her mom stomped back upstairs.

"I wanna go in the cat costume!" squealed Janie, jumping up and down.

"That thing is probably 4 sizes too big squirt," said Amber, looking skeptically at her sister.

Janie scowled.

…

The family watched every single Halloween special known to man on TV that night.

They had seen them all before, but that didn't stop them from watching. Amber recited every single line of _Hocus Pocus_ under her breath.

When the family finally did go to sleep, Amber snuck downstairs and got on the computer

She decided to e mail her best friend Christy Burnen.

Christy,

Happy Halloween! I wanted to talk to you about something that I haven't mentioned to anyone, not even Janie.

My scars keep burning. The ones WereCat gave me. They hurt worse and worse the closer I get to Halloween. I'm worried that what Meta Knight said back in June was wrong "the side affects aren't too serous,"

Also, I keep having the same dream all over again

It's the fight we had with WereCat we had over the summer. Except I'm looking through WereCat's eyes.

I wish I could tell Meta Knight about this. He may not know much but he would be the best chance I've got. The only problem is you can't send a letter galaxies and galaxies away to a planet that everyone thought didn't exist.

See ya soon,

A

Amber logged off. It felt good to pour her feeling out into this letter.

She wanted to go to bed. Just go to sleep. She didn't care if she had another nightmare, Amber was too tired to care.

She walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_I was running, running past terrified pedestrians. I didn't care though. They were not my prey._

_I arrived at the place were my prey was. A multi storied house with many people living in it._

_I homed in on my prey. Standing there stupidly. I roared. They turned, their eyes glazed with fear. Then they attacked me with metal blades. _

_A small pup came up behind me with a blade. I swatted her like a fly. She did not get up. _

_Then another of the humans chopped off my tail. The pain hurt as if Nightmare had me in his clutches. I swiped at her. _

_She fell, she was down and would die._

_All of a sudden. A human and a… thing ran up to me. The thing shot a shining light at me and then… everything went black…_

I awoke, drenched in a cold sweat. I knew I would nopt sleep the rest of the night.


	2. Leaving Home

Chapter 2

The next day, Amber's scars hurt worse than ever. The problem was that she couldn't stay home from school due to the fact that her parents didn't know a thing.

She limped down to the breakfast table and poured a bowl of cereal.

"What's up sport?" asked Amber's dad, they were the only two awake. She had to wake up early to catch the bus.

"Just tired," Amber said glumly, staring into her bowl.

"I see," her dad said skeptically, though he didn't say anything more about it.

…

Amber got to school in a daze. The pain was almost too much for her. She staggered into the bathroom and lifted up her shirt.

Underneath, there were three jagged 6 in. each scratches that took up her entire right side.

They were burning a bright red. They looked raw, as if she had been scratching them.

She decided to ignore it until after the dance and just grit and bear it.

The rest of the day just went on normally, talking to friends, not paying attention in class, until the last bell rang.

Amber ran outside to the busses, the sooner she got home, the better.

She ran up to her room after saying a quick hi to her mother and collapsed on the bed.

Something was wrong; this wasn't supposed to be happening to her. She was supposed to be living normally for the rest of her life.

Amber spent the next two hours sleeping until her mother called up to her, "Amber, you had better get your costume on, the dance is going to start soon.

Amber thought about going to the dance. It would be going until midnight and she wasn't sure she could last that long.

She finally decided that since she had been waiting for this dance all year so there was no use bailing out now.

Amber shimmied into the black witches dress and plopped the pointed hat on top of her head.

She had to admit, she looked hot.

She walked downstairs and said goodbye to her parents and Janie,

"Have fun Honey," said Amber's mother hugging her tightly.

"Don't have too much fun though," her dad warned

"I'll be fine guys, see ya later," Amber called out the door. _The rest of the night is mine_. She thought. She hopped into her jeep and sped off into the darkness.

Amber arrived at the school about fifteen minutes later. As she parked, she noticed Christy, dressed as Freddy Kruger.

"Nice look," Amber said, laughing

"Touché," She said, punching her friend in the arm.

As they walked in, they saw an assortment of; vampires, werewolves, and even an Oompa Loompa.

They walked onto the dance floor and went crazy. Amber could barley dance, but she didn't care. She just needed to get the pain in her side out of her mind.

They danced and danced for hours, only stopping to take a bathroom break or get a snack.

Finally, around 8:00, Amber and Christy leaned against a wall to take a breather

"Having fun?" Christy asked, breathing deeply,

"I'm having a blast!"

"Good. Hey I saw your e mail. I don't know what to think about it, let me see, have you ever considered that maybe it's just another side affect but it's nothing to worry about?" Christy shot a concerned look at Amber

"I doubt it. Something bad is going to happen. I'm sure of it."

They decided not to worry about it and enjoyed the rest of the night. They drank at least 8 cans of pop each and got hyped up on sour punch straws when the loud speaker came on.

"Ok dancers! Hope you had a good time. It's 30 seconds until midnight so if you're going to count down, better start now!"

"Christy! Let's count!" Amber said happily

"30! 29! 28! 27! 26!"

Then, something strange came over Amber. She had a gnarling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then, her hands started to feel as if they were on fire.

She looked down to see black, matted hair protruding from her hands.

She screamed, which caused several people to look at her, which caused them to scream too.

Amber was becoming hairy all over. Her feet burst out of her shoes and her dress tore as her body doubles in size. She had become a huge cat. Not unlike WereCat, except her eyes stayed the same.

Amber could not make sense of anything. Her sight misted red and she had an overpowering urge to kill everything in sight.

She let out a mighty roar. One that shook the window panes and caused everyone to cover their ears.

The occupants of the dance began screaming at the tops of their lungs. They were running for the exit, almost trampling each other in doing so.

"A-Amber! I-it's me, Christy! Don't you remember?" Christy shouted, trembling from head to foot. The only reply Christy got was Amber's roaring.

Eventually, even Christy decided that it was too dangerous to stay around and followed everyone else out the door.

As soon as everyone was gone, Amber began to feel relaxed. She began to shrink, her hair shrinking back into her body until it was no longer visible. She was crying softly. She had become a monster

…

Amber drove home as fast as she could. She didn't care that she was speeding, only that she needed to get home as soon as possible.

As she did, Janie ran out to greet her,

"Amber! Did you have fun?"

Amber brushed past her, heading towards her room.

When she got there, she got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know how shocked you were when you came home last summer to find me looking the way I do now. It's time for the truth._

_While you were away, three Kirby character landed on the roof of our house. It sounds crazy I know and I didn't believe it either. Eventually we all became friends but as soon as that happened we were attacked by a monster called WereCat. I was terribly injured but I did make a full recovery. While I was at the dance, the moment the clock struck midnight, I started changing into the beast that my friends and I defeated. I know you may not believe me but you can even ask Janie and Christy. They were there. They will tell you the same thing. For your own protection, I am going to DreamLand to see if I can find a cure for my state of being. I will be back though, I promise._

_Love,_

_Amber_

As Amber set her pen down, she looked at the letter sadly. She knew that she had to leave, she didn't have a choice, she didn't want to kill my family and friends because of what she was.

But before she left, she grabbed her dad's machete and changed into some torn jeans and a T- shirt. She had kept it her room until now

Amber left the letter on her bed in hope that one of her parents would find it before the night was over.

Then, she tied her sheets together, she had seen this done in the movies and hoped that it would work now.

Amber tied the end of the sheets to her bed post and through the other out the window. She looked down; the sheets ended about 6 feet from the ground. She would have to jump the rest of the way.

Amber clutched the machete in her teeth as she grabbed onto the sheet rope and climbed out the window. So far it held.

Amber tried to get down as quickly as possible. She slipped the last few feet and fell into a bush.

She just lay there, frozen in momentary pain.

Then, she ran. Her house was not far from the mall, only about three or four blocks.

She reached Glenbrook mall panting and out of breath.

Amber walked up to the door, and pulled, not surprised to find that it was locked. She pulled a hair pin out of her long, black hair. She stuck it in the key hole and twisted. Something clicked on the other side.

She pushed open the door silently. It was eerie in the mall without there being anyone else in there.

She raced down the hallways until she found the carousel. It was about as annoyingly colorful as Amber remembered it. It did not at all look like the transporter to another world.

Amber Punched the side of the podium that the controls were set into. The hidden panel popped out to reveal flashing buttons.

Amber pressed the top right one. The mechanical female voice said,

"_Where would you like to send your monster?"_

Amber answered, "Pop Star, DreamLand, Cappy Town." And then pressed the button again.

The glowing lights started to flash as Amber made a running leap onto the carousel/transmitter/

One last blinding flash, and she had disappeared.


	3. Convincing His Lord's Companions

Chapter 3

Amber opened her eyes to see blackness. She couldn't tell if the transporter worked, only that she was no longer on earth.

She stepped off the transporter and fell to the ground. It was higher up than she had expected.

She heard running footsteps outside in the hall. Amber unsheathed her Machete and braced herself for an onslaught of Waddle Dees.

Instead, when the throne room doors burst open, standing there was Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight, their weapons at the ready.

_Sword and Blade are not blabbering idiots in this story even though I'm writing in the dub._

"Amber?" said Meta Knight, stunned, which was a rare thing to happen.

"Amber?" asked Sword and Blade in confusion, dropping there swords.

"Well, it's good to know I'm on the right planet," Amber smiling happily, she was trying hard not to laugh at Sword and Blade's confusion.

"Why have you come?" asked Meta Knight, putting away Galaxia.

"Can we speak somewhere more private than DDD's throne room?" Amber asked, looking around

"That might be best,"

Amber followed Meta Knight down the hall, Sword and Blade trailing behind her, eyeing her as if they expected her to try to attack their lord.

They reached a small door, stepping inside Meta Knight's room. Janie would kill to be in her position yet Amber was less than thrilled.

"Can we ask? What's with the ears?" Blade had been staring at the top of her head the entire time.

"And the tail," Sword added,

"What?"

"Your ears and tail,"

Amber looked into the reflection of a window and almost dropped he sword.

On the top of her head, where black, fluffy ears that were a cross between a cats and a wolf's.

Also, she had a furry black tail swaying from side to side.

Amber almost screamed.

"If it makes you feel better," Blade teased, "I think you look like a cute little kitty."

Amber punched him in the arm so hard that he fell off of Meta Knight's bed,

"Ow…"

Meta Knights eyes flicked pink as he stifled back a laugh

Sword saw this change in eye color and said, "I thought you were on our side,"

Meta Knight shrugged and said, "I was about to ask the same thing my followers just asked a moment ago,"

"That's kind of what I've come to talk about," Amber said, her smiling expression changed to something way more serious.

"WereCat is back, in a manor of speaking,

Meta Knight's face went pale.

"Did it come with you?" he asked, shifting his position nervously

"Yes, now here comes the beauty part," Amber said, "WereCat… is me…"

At this, it was all Meta Knight could do to keep from scooting as far away from her as humanly possible.

"How could this happen?" he asked, regaining his composure

"It might have happened when WereCat scratched me, now, I'm half evil, fuzzy demon beast,"

"Demon beast?" asked Sword and Blade, jumping up,

"Cease!" Meta Knight said harshly, the two knights sat back down.

"I didn't know what to do, so I came here. No one in my universe has ever seen WereCat until Nightmare sent it. I thought I might have better luck on Pop Star,"

"I don't know if I can help," said Meta Knight, looking up at her, his eyes were green now.

Amber's eyes were glazed over with tears. There seemed to be almost no hope when Meta Knight said, "Now, that doesn't mean we _won't _help,"

Amber eyes brightened, she had to restrain herself from hugging him.

Sword and Blade were stunned, it seemed that Meta Knight knew this strange girl, yet they had never seen her before. This meant little because Meta Knight probably knew a million people that they didn't know. Still, it seemed unlikely that he befriended a demon beast.

Amber slept in their room until she could find a decent place to stay in Cappy Town.

Sword and Blade did not sleep a wink that night. They knew that she was a friend of their lord, that still didn't keep them from not trusting her.

Amber awoke early the next morning and stretched.

Sword and Blade still eyes her sleepily, they were beginning to ach because they had not taken their armor off at all during the night.

The moment she left the room, Sword got up to follow her. He insisted that Blade rested and Blade happily complied.

Amber walked down the hallway, her newly sharpened sense of hearing picked up the sound of Sword following close behind.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people," she said, not turning around

"I'm not going to mess with you," Sword said, "I know that our lord got sent through the monster transmitter a couple months ago, I want to know where he went, who he met, what he did.

Amber almost laughed, the kind of laugh you get when some is trying to be serious toward you but they didn't get a lot of practice.

"I'm serious," Sword said warningly, unsheathing his uh… sword

"I know," Amber said, leaning up against a wall, "Meta Knight, Tiff, and Kirby were downloaded to Earth, they fell on top of my roof; I was just a normal person then,"

"My sister, Janie, and I befriended them only to be attacked by the original WereCat first, we all fought the beast, even my friend, Christy. We all succeeded in killing the thing, yet I sustained a grievous injury."

Amber lifted a small part of her shirt to reveal a small portion of the scars that WereCat had given her.

"I survived, apparently, there were some side affects, one of which includes turning into the horrid monster. Making me half demon beast."

Sword was shocked. He had expected almost every thing… except _that_.

"I just had to know, truth be told, I didn't trust you in the slightest." Sword confessed,

"I kind of assumed that when you didn't sleep at all last night," Amber said, smiling despite herself

"How-," Sword asked but was cut off by Amber

"You breathing pattern becomes deeper and slower, amazing what you can do with overdeveloped hearing."

Sword nodded, "You should probably go back to bed, by the way, why go for a walk this early?"

"I knew you would follow, after all, you were awake all night," Amber explained

They both walked back to Meta Knight's room. As they opened the door, Blade sat up.

"She's ok Blade, I spoke with her,"

Blade seem to relax at this.

"She's from Earth," Sword explained,

"I've been to a planet near Earth, you know Pluto?" Blade asked

"Yea,"

"Freezing all year round, probably the worst vacation of my life."

Amber laughed at this, she was still smiling when Sword asked,

"What's it like on Earth?"

"A little like it is here, except we don't have talking animals, talking fish, talking trees, star warriors, or puffball's that inhale everything within 50 feet of themselves. Also about half of the world is city. I happen to life out in the country though."

Sword and Blade looked at each other, she made Earth seem boring.

"What do you do for sport then?" asked Blade

"They have a lot of professional sports like soccer and baseball, also, over on the eastern part of the globe, they have a lot of old castles that I think Tiff would enjoy seeing. No one on Earth lives in castles anymore, but they're still around."

As Meta Knight awoke, he saw Amber, Sword, and Blade chatting.

This was a first, he was usually the first awake and sometimes even had to dump a glass of cold ice water on his companions to get them to wake up.

Despite their earlier thoughts, they liked Amber, Blade even thought she was kind of… cute.

_There will be fluffiness in this story, not in the next chapter, but in upcoming ones there will be. I'm proud to be the first one to pair Blade with someone. They both need love too! Knuckles620 already paired Sword so I figured I would do Blade. Please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun rose over the horizon until it dominated the sky.

Amber decided to sneak down to Cappy Town, hopefully without DDD knowing.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade had left to attend to whatever they do at 10:00 am.

She raced through the halls, occasionally passing an unknowing Waddle Dee. The castle was more confusing than the mall.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Amber made it outside. What she saw was breathtaking.

Amber could see over the entire village and beyond. Grassy plains and Whispy Woods as far as the eye could see. As she walked to the other side of the castle, She saw an ocean, shining in the sunlight. She wished it Earth was this beautiful. A lot of places came close, but with pollution and the destruction of the rainforests, all of the natural beauty was shrinking into nothingness.

She walked down into the village, admiring every detail of every house.

She heard shouting out by one of the fields. She ran over to the noise.

Sitting on the edge of Whispy Woods, was Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Honey, and Iroo, all laughing about something that Amber had not heard.

Tiff only saw Amber when she was about three or four feet away. She rubbed her eyes, surely it couldn't be…

"Amber?"

Amber nodded.

Tiff's eyes widened in surprise and joy; a smile appeared on her face.

"It's so good to see you, why are you here?"

Amber sighed, she wished she didn't have to tell Tiff this, she didn't want to ruin the kid's day, but she felt that Tiff had a right to know,

"I'm becoming a monster,"

"Poyo?" Kirby seemed to ask, a questioning look on his face.

Tiff's expression quickly changed from surprise and joy to shock and confusion.

"What to mean?"

"I am the new WereCat,"

Tiff gasped, Tuff walked up to the two (you forgot about him and the others, didm't you?)

"Tiff, who is she?"

"A friend I met after I got downloaded to Earth,"

"You mean this is Amber?"

"Yes,"

Tiff and told her brother about the whole ordeal, which he found exciting and was disappointed that he hadn't been downloaded to Earth.

"Amber, have you always had cat ears?" asked Tiff, her eyes darting to Amber's new feature

"No, it happened somewhere in between leaving Earth and appearing on Pop Star. That's not even the best part. I also got myself a tail," she said turning so the other could see it.

Tuff fell to the ground in a fit of laughter

"That's hilarious! I wish I had a camara!"

"Poyo!"

Tiff gave her brother a withering look. "That's a mean thing to say, Tuff,"

Tuff hung his head and grumbled, "Sorry…"

They all just hung out until lunch when Amber said, "I've always wanted to see how terrible Kawasaki's cooking is,"

Tuff flinched, "Why?" was all he said,

"I don't know, I guess it's just on my _to do_ list while I'm here," Amber explained, shrugging as she did so

As they arrived, Kawasaki greeted them, "Good morning Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, who is your friend?"

"She's uh… from out of town," Tiff lied, a fake smile on her face.

Kawasaki eyed Amber's ears and tail suspiciously but said nothing.

"What would you like today?" he asked, seating the four.

"Just, what ever you're making today," said Tuff, looking ill, "you still sure you want to eat here?"

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind,"

"Fine,"

Soon enough, Kawasaki brought out a steaming bowl of… something. Amber couldn't tell what it was, but she was starting to think twice about eating here.

"Enjoy!"

Amber looked down at her bowl of something that resembled soup, except it had the consistency of congealed oatmeal. There were little bits of vegetable and what Amber thought was mint sticking out of the gelatinous mess.

"It was your idea to eat here, you take the first bite," Tuff said, pointing his fork at Amber.

Of course, Kirby had already inhaled his entire dish and poyoed happily afterwards.

Amber skewered a piece of mushroom on the end of her fork and held it to her lips. Finally, she mustered all of her courage and popped it in her mouth.

As she chewed, she noticed that it wasn't half bad. She took another bite of oatmeal/soup/sluge and reported, "It's alright,"

Tiff turned pale green, but Kawasaki put on a huge smile. "This might be the first time anyone's ever liked my food except for Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Kirby chirped happily at the mention of his name.

Then, Tiff and Tuff took a bite out of whatever the dish was. Both ran outside, making gagging sounds.

When they finally stepped back inside, Tuff asked, "Ugh… _what was _that stuff?"

They all looked at Kawasaki intently before he said, "I can't really remember,"

This time, Amber rushed outside, gagging noises followed by a spattering sound issued from beyond the door.

"It might be best if we leave," said Tiff, throwing a few coins on the table and then running out to see if Amber was ok.

After the incident at Kawasaki's Amber posted a mental note _never _to question odd dishes ever again. EVER!

They all strolled through Cappy Town, occasionally introducing Amber to a couple people,

Amber, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, spent a good part of the day giving Amber a tour of their home before Tiff suggested, "I think we should show her the castle, She probably hasn't gotten a very good look at it.

Tuff agreed, Kirby gave a joyful, "Poyo!" and they walked off into the direction off castle DDD.

…

They all roamed the castle, Tiff, sometimes cautioning Amber when she was about to lean up against a wall due to the fact that it was actually a booby trap, and that if she fell down it, she would either land in the dungeon or the moat.

As the sun started to set, Tiff asked, "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Not really,"

"You could probably stay with us, maybe sleep on the couch or something,"

"Ok sure, is that alright with your parents?" Amber asked,

"Yea, it'll be fine, we just need to take Kirby home," Tuff said, putting his hands behind his head.

After that made sure Kirby was at home, they started walking back to the castle. They had just reached the drawbridge when a southern accented voice called, "What is _THAT_?"

_I love cliff hangers but I hate them at the same time. Anyhoos, Amber publicly humiliates DDD which he really disserves. Please review! _


	5. Amber Unleashed

_I forgot to mention, if you have ever seen Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, Amber looks like the cat creatures from that movie, except black. The original WereCat just looked like a huge saber-toothed tiger. _

Chapter 5

Amber, Tiff, and Tuff turned to see King DDD and Escargoon strutting towards them with and undeserved smile that said _I'm better than you_.

DDD walked up to Amber and eyed her closely before saying, "I don't remember ordering any demon beast, especially such a weak, scrawny demon beast."

Amber's face reddened. Fury was almost pouring out of her ears. She should have expected as much from DDD, but she was in no mood to be called a demon beast, especially when it was partially true.

Amber calmed herself, deciding to fight fire with fire but in a more subtle manner.

"Well, if the alternative is being fat and stupid, I'd prefer being weak and scrawny,"

This time, it was DDD's turn to get mad, but Escargoon butted in before his king could get a chance to explode.

"Watch your tongue missy; we can through you in the dungeon quicker than you may think,"

"Good luck with that seeing as you're a snail and chubby here will need twelve gallons of slim fast before he can move more than 10 miles an hour, there isn't much of a chance of you two catching me anytime soon,"

The moment she said this, DDD lunged for her, but she was fast. She sidestepped and DDD fell face first into the dirt.

Tiff and Tuff fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Up above, on one of the balconies, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade was watching the scene. Meta Knight's eyes were a deep pink and Sword and Blade were clutching their sides with laughter.

Amber had just stepped out of the way when Escargoon grabbed her arm.

"You are getting the death penalty for that," he snarled and tugged at Amber's wrist.

"Not really," Amber smiled, she lifted Escargoon who, was surprisingly light and held him over the moat. At the same time, the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Escargoon looked at the murky water and then up at Amber, whose eyes were turning a blood red, her hands were becoming clawed, which dug into Escargoon's arm and he cried out in pain.

Amber turned abruptly, dropping Escargoon and at the same time, struggling to keep her humanity.

Her face was becoming hairy, more cat- like than anything else.

She fell to the ground, deep growls emitted from her throat.

Sword and Blade rushed down to Amber, who was now WereCat, approaching DDD and Escargoon, who were cowering in a corner.

Meta Knight followed his companions, he had to, he couldn't let them know about his fear.

Sword and Blade had drawn their weapons well… Blade was using Amber's machete. She had left it in Meta Knight's room and he decided to return it to her before anyone noticed. It was a good thing he didn't return it too soon.

Meta Knight lunged at Amber, although every particle of his being was telling him no.

He landed on her back, as if hew was riding a bull.

Amber roared, causing them all to cover their ears. This was hard for Meta Knight, but somehow, he managed.

"Injure… her, but… do _not _kill," Meta Knight stammered, talking was difficult as he was trying to keep all his attention on staying seated.

Sword jabbed his sword at Amber's arm, he hit his target, causing a long gash across it. Amber shrieked in pain, causing Meta Knight to hold on for dear life.

Blade tried an attack next, but as he looked up into her eyes, he noticed that they were still the same eyes. The same, hazel, pretty eyes.

Standing there like an idiot, Amber saw her chance and batted Blade into the wall. It was not a hard blow, just enough to send him a few feet.

Then Sword tried another attack. He swiped his sword across her back, not hard enough to break the spine, just so that she would be temporarily stunned.

This seemed to do the trick, because Amber fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock.

She started to shrink, becoming normal size, he clothes were in tatters and her arm and part of her back were bleeding badly.

Meta Knight fell off, breathing deeply.

Blade got up, examining the now temporarily paralyzed Amber. He picked her up and said,

"We should go to Yabui's and have her patched up." He started to walk off in the direction of the town.

Tiff and Tuff got up shakily. They followed Blade, Tiff couldn't stop thinking.

_My friend has become a monster. She tried to kill us. _She sniffled a little and decided to catch up with her brother and Blade.

Meta Knight and Sword followed after them. Sword asked, "What do you think came over Blade?"

They both knew the answer though; they just didn't want to say it in front of everyone.

Blade, liked Amber, a lot.

(I'm not going to say _love_ yet, he only just met her)

DDD and Escargoon stood up, dusting themselves off, trying to look dignified.

"Well, we showed her not to mess with us," said DDD, not looking at anything in particular

"But sire, weren't you just-," Escargoon was cut off with a blow to the head from DDD's fist.

In Cappy Town…

Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were all sitting in Dr. Yabui's waiting room.

Yabui himself was kind of annoyed that they had come to him during his dinner but he gave them a hand, none the less.

_I forget if he has a waiting room or not so just live with it. : )_

Finally Yabui walked up to them and said, "She'll be alright, those cuts were bad, also, she has some scars that take up her entire right side. You can go see her if you want."

Tiff, Tuff, and Blade rushed inside, leaving Sword and Meta Knight alone.

Tiff was the first to talk to Amber, who was bandaged around the back and arm

"How are you doing?"

"I'll live," assured Amber, "does this conversation sound familiar?"

They had had the same one when Amber had been attacked by the original WereCat.

"You sure?" Blade asked, staring into her eyes now that they was no threat of him being slammed into a wall.

"Yea," Amber looked up at him and blushed; he was staring at her so intently. It was hard to tell because he had his mask on, but, in a way, Amber, knew he was looking at her.

After Tiff, Tuff, and Blade had left, Sword and Meta Knight stepped into the room.

"I see what you mean by you turning into a monster," Meta Knight said, "the likeness to WereCat is uncanny, but you still have basic human characteristics, your eyes for example,"

"Blade couldn't stop staring at them," Sword grumbled,

Meta Knight gave him a look that said, _that's enough_

"Will I be able to become normal again?" Amber asked, attempting to sit up. She made it half way before collapsing back onto her pillow.

"You never were normal to begin with," Meta Knight corrected, "however, if normal is not turning into a demon beast every time the sun sets, then yes, we may be able to cure you,"

"Any ideas?" Amber asked, looking from one to the other,

"Well, you seem to change back after a certain amount of pain," Sword noted,

Amber dreaded what he was going to say next, after the WereCat attack, she had been sure to watch every Kirby rerun for good measure. One of the episodes included a torture device that had been used on Escargoon.

"Ah, crap," sighed Amber, staring at the ceiling.

"I may be the only chance you've got," said Meta Knight, "Do you think you can go back to the castle not? I heard Tiff offered you a place to sleep,"

"I'll manage,"

Amber stood up, wobbling at first but eventually gaining balance. She walked a couple steps. She was a little swore but it wasn't too bad. All she needed to do was keep her spine straight so it didn't move around too much.

Nightmare's ship…

"Her powers seem to be adapting well," reported Customer service, looking through the lens in his telescope, "Maybe we should take her up?"

"Not yet," snarled the voice of Nightmare, only his silhouette showing, "We need to put her to a real test, but wait until she heals, I want to see her attack a demon beast while she's fully healthy."

"Yes sir,"

_End of chapter 5!! Yaaaaayyyyy!! I'm kinda sorta making this up as I go along, I can't plan ahead, whenever I try my story ideas are boring! I'm just as full of suspense as any of you people reading this! Please Review! Even if you're don't care I want you to review!_


	6. One Sided Fluff Bomb

Chapter 6

Meta Knight had left Sword to do something that Sword didn't want to bother guessing.

He ran off to meet Blade, who was hanging out the balcony, looking out onto the ocean.

"What are you doing Blade?"

Blade jumped, not knowing that his friend was behind him.

"Nothing, why?"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"About when you tried to attack Amber,"

Blade shifted uncomfortably

"What are you talking about?"

"Blade, you're my best friend, don't lie to me,"

Blade hung his head, embarrassed

"I… uh… like her… just a little bit."

Sword nodded, "Right, I see. Blade, you do realize that #1. She tried to kill us, and 2. She'll be leaving soon enough, there's no point."

Blade got somewhat mad at this, "She's not a real demon beast, she has no control over what she does when she changes! Also, she doesn't want to leave until she's cured, who knows how long that will be? It could be weeks! All I know is that I like her and I want to help her even if you don't!"

Sword raised his hands in defeat, "Ok Blade, you do what you want, but let me warn you, just because you love her, doesn't mean she feels the same way about you,"

Blade sighed, "Maybe, and _no_ I don't love her!"

Sword tilted his head in a way that said, _oh really?_

Blade hung his head, "Ok, just a little bit,"

Satisfied with this answer, Sword strutted off, leaving Blade alone.

He couldn't remember the last time they fought, if they ever had. But he and Blade were like brothers for about as long as he could remember.

…

Sword, right after he had talked to Blade, he paced the hall.

He couldn't believe Blade liked Amber.

He didn't have anything against Amber, in fact, they had become friends. Not close friends, but friends none the less.

But was unbelievable was that Blade even liked her when she was a demon beast. He had even watched his friend stand there like an idiot and let Amber beat him into a wall.

He remembered what blade had said, _she has no control over what she does when she changes!_

Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. All Sword knew was that he didn't want his best friend to be torn to shreds by a half- demon beast.

He sighed, even if Amber didn't kill Blade, he would have to be there when Amber told him that she didn't like him back, he already knew she was going to say it, and Blade was being too dense to realize it.

_I have to put this in; Sword is being really stupid about this whole situation. I know I'm the one making him think this but still, you get my drift._

Sword decided to try to find Amber to go tell her about Blade, only to remember that she was probably asleep.

End of one-sided fluff bomb…

Meta Knight was also pacing the halls, thinking about Amber. _Not in the way Sword and Blade were… that would just be kind of disturbing…_

He knew that Amber would attract Nightmare's attention if she hadn't already. He knew that she would no longer be safe in her condition. She already was dangerous, but she would no longer be safe from Nightmare.

His eyes were a dark green; he knew that they had to get the WereCat out of her fast. One option was that he use the torture device on her, if they caused her enough pain, it might get rid of the spirit for good… or it might just make it angry.

There had to be a backup option if this didn't work, unfortunately, he couldn't think of one at the moment.

He sighed; another matter that might be an issue was that Blade was infatuated with Amber. This would mean that at the very least Sword would have to tie him to a chair on the opposite end of the castle if they didn't want him bursting in and ruining the entire thing.

Usually Blade was smart enough not to do such things, but for the moment he was blinded by love and stupidity.

Both qualities worked together quite well in the wrong situation.

…

DDD entered the throne room, Escargoon crawling along after him.

DDD pressed a button on the arm of his throne and a giant TV screen and transmitter and a lot of other things I don't care to name seemed to appear out of thin air.

The screen flashed on, to show a tired looking Customer Service guy in a nightcap looking down at them.

"What's up with the late night ordering tonight DDD?" Customer Service asked, trying to hide his annoyance at being woken up so late.

"I don't want to order anything, you chump!" snarled DDD, banging his fist on his throne, "I want to know why you sent me a demon beast that was probably more wild than WolfWrath!"

"We didn't sent you any demon beasts latley," assured Customer Service, "the demon beast in question is in fact not a demon beast, but a little girl who was attacked by a very powerful one and is now experiencing some minor side affects."

"What's so minor about a 6 foot tall cat creature who-," started Escargoon but was cut off when DDD bashed his head with a giant hammer that seemed to come out of nowhere

"I jus' wanna get rid of it!" shouted DDD, scowling at Customer Service,

"Don't worry, we were hoping you'd say that, we were going to send a Demon Beast to you anyways to put the poor thing out of her misery, we'll send it to you, half price if you don't mind waiting until morning," Customer service said, an evil smile creeping across his face

"Great! Send it down as soon as possible!" DDD's scowl was now gone, replaced by the look a little kid might have on Christmas Day,

"I've never gotten to watch two demon beasts fight each other!"

With that, he and Escargoon, (who now had a larger than average sized bump on his head) left the room to catch a few hours sleep before the night's end.

_I hoped you liked this chapter, it was hard for me to write due to annoying writers block. Review! I say that at the end of every chapter so get used to it!_


	7. The Pond

_This is Amber's side of the fluff bomb. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Tiff's room… _This takes place around the same Sword talked to Blade_

Amber was sitting on the couch next to Tiff and Tuff.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight guys," said Amber, stretching out onto the couch, which, by the way, was very comfortable

"Don't mention it, despite what happened, that was so cool when you turned into WereCat," Tuff said excitedly

The two girls stared at him, "That totally wasn't uncalled for," Amber said, still staring

"That's really insensitive Tuff," Tiff scolded, giving Tuff a look that could kill flowers

"Did you see Blade just standing there, staring at Amber like she was a god or something, weird huh?" Tuff said, trying to change the subject,

Tiff gave a knowing look, "Isn't it obvious?" she looked at the two like she knew something they didn't (which she did), "Blade is in love,"

Amber yelped and fell off the couch, climbing back on, she stammered, "In _love_?"

Tiff nodded

"With me?"

Tiff nodded again

Tuff fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, "HAHAHAHA!! That's hilarious! Blade and Amber sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Amber pinned him to the ground, blood rushing to her face, "Shut… up…!" she stammered, trying to keep Tuff's wriggling body underneath her

"Ow, OW! Ok! I'll stop!" Amber released him, Tuff got up, panting

"Were you like, a pro wrestler or something?"

Amber smiled triumphantly, "Maybe…"

"So Amber," Tiff interrupted, "do you like him back?"

Amber's eyes widened, her face reddened again, even worse than before

"I don't know, maybe," she confessed, "I guess,"

_HaHa! Sword was wrong!_

"You two would make a cute couple," Tiff said, "Tomorrow's midsummer's eve, also, we light fireworks then, you should ask him if he wants to go with you,"

Amber pondered this, "Sure, I don't see harm in that, I'll do it,"

"Do you two need help with wedding plans or anything? Cause I could-," Tuff was cut off by both Amber and Tiff tackling him

"SHUT UP!!"

The next day…

It was probably the hottest day of the summer, Amber saw Meta Knight walking down the hall that morning and felt sorry for him. After all, he was wearing his, cape, mask, and armor.

She said a quick 'hello' to him then ran off to find Tiff and Tuff.

Something strange happened on her way though. DDD and Escargoon stepped out in front of her and smiled maliciously.

"You're going to get it tonight girly," DDD cackled,

"Yea, tonight should be your last night here," Escargoon agreed

"Whatever, isn't it a little too hot to harass innocent bystanders today?" Amber asked, sliding past them

The two wanted to agree with her, but they wouldn't give her the pleasure.

"I don't feel any difference," DDD lied, he was actually steaming

"Maybe you just have a problem," Escargoon accused

Now Amber was getting annoyed. She walked out of the castle before mumbling under her breath, "When did you figure that out?"

She met up with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby on the edge of Whispy Woods

"You guys hot?" Amber asked, sitting next to them

"Poyo!" chirped Kirby

"Yea," panted Tuff, plopping down on his back

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"I'm not in the mood to see Kine," said Tiff, sighing

"That's kind of harsh sis," said Tuff, frowning

"Yeh? The other day he tried to read my poetry," said Tiff, flinching, "Let me tell you, not pleasant,"

"Do you guys want to go for a walk in the woods?"

"Poyo!"

"I guess," agreed Tiff, getting up, "Maybe we can go see Whispy,"

"Cool," Amber said, looking into the woods, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

All three laughed at this, "Yea, we saw him the a couple days ago," assured Tuff, smiling

The four of them walked into the woods, Kirby leading the way

…

They had been walking for fifteen or so minutes when Amber asked, "Are you sure we're on the right path?"

"I don't know, I think we might have taken the wrong one," Tiff said, worry in her voice,

"That makes it all the more interesting!" Tuff said loudly, "Who knows what we might find?"

As if on que, they happened upon a small clearing. In the center was a small pond, rocks outcropping from odd angles that were perfect for diving off of.

"Tuff," Amber started smiling, "I think you might be magic,"

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby, as if agreeing

"Well?" asked Tuff, "What are we waiting for? Let's get in!"

Amber was about to agree, when she remembered Meta Knight. He had to be steaming hot. Not to mention Sword and Blade.

"I think we should go back to the castle and see if Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight want to join us, imagine how hot _they_ are in this weather,"

"Amber's right," agreed Tiff, "And besides, we need to get our bathing suits,"

Somehow, they made it out of Whispy woods with time to spare.

They ran up to the castle and Amber said, "You go get ready and I'll find the guys,"

Tiff and Tuff nodded and ran off, Amber ran in the other direction.

She soon found Sword and Blade pacing some random hallway.

"Guys, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and I found this really neat pond out in Whispy woods. I was wondering if you might want to join us?"

Sword and Blade looked at each other and then at Amber. They were both sweltering and Amber's offer was like an all day trip to Disney Land to a little kid.

They nodded at her

"Great, now would you guys happen to know where Meta Knight is? I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come too," Amber said

"We only saw him this morning," Sword replied, "He's probably being moody in a dark corner somewhere,"

Amber nodded and motioned for them to follow. "It's in Whispy Woods, come on!"

The two knights ran after her. Fantasizing about the pond.

They met Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby outside the castle.

They were both holding towels and gave one to Amber, Sword, and Blade each.

Then they trudged off to the pond.

…

When they reached it, Amber didn't hesitate. She ran to the nearest rock and dived in, fully clothed

"COOOOOOLLLLLLDDD!!" she yelled, surfacing.

They all laughed. Eventually, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff joined her.

Sword and Blade rested under a tree, watching them. They had taken off their armor, which they rarely did.

Sword was pale with blue hair and had horns protruding out of the back of his head

Blade, on the other hand had an orange face with bright red hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Asked Tiff, floating on her back

"No thanks," said Sword, his hands behind his head

"That's the only reason we invited you out here, we assumed you would swim," Amber said, swimming to the edge

Sword and Blade were silent, trying to think up something to say

"Well, at least come over here, I want to show you something," Amber said, sounding defeated

"Ok" Blade said, they got up, and walked over to were Amber was treading water

"What is it?" asked Sword

"This!" Amber grabbed their arms and tugged, they both went face fist into the pond

Amber almost drowned she was laughing so hard

As they surfaced they looked furious, but then that look gave way to amusement

"Why you little-," Blade shouted and he swam after the still laughing Amber, trying to grab her.

Sword decided that there was no point in getting out and swam over to a rock, climbed up, and cannon balled back in.

When Blade finally caught up with Amber, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him. Amber ducked below the surface and swam under Blade, appearing on the other side.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Sword were all bragging about who could make the best cannon balls.

Well, not so much Kirby.

"Let's just see," smiled Tuff mischievously,

"You're on," said Sword, agreeing

"Poyo!"

They all climbed to the tallest of the rocks, and jumped off, making a tidal wave of splashes

Blade and Amber had to cover their faces.

In the momentary distraction, Blade got hold of Amber again, this time, keeping a firm grip on her.

He pulled her close. Their faces almost touching.

They both blushed. Blade's less visible than Amber's. He let go.

"Do you want to race?" Amber asked, cutting through the awkward silence.

"Sure," Blade agreed and they both swam to the edge

"Any style?" Blade asked

"Sure,"

"Ok… GO!"

Off they went, both Blade and Amber stayed under water most of the race, either moving like a frog or a snake.

Amber surfaced on the other side, yelling, "I win! Nice race Blade! Blade?"

Blade had not surfaced, Amber looked for him, not seeing him at all.

Only when he had not appeared for a full minute had Amber yelled worriedly, "I can't find Blade!"

Kirby let out a confused "Poyo" as if to say _where could he have gotten to?_

"What?" asked Sword, swimming over to Amber, "He has to be here, maybe he climbed out?"

Amber shook her head, "I don't think he surfaced!"

As soon as this thought struck her, she dived under water.

Soon she found Blade, part of his shirt was caught on a sunken log. He wasn't moving.

Amber would have gasped, but that would have meant inhaling a bunch of murky water.

She swam over to him, working at the knot in his shirt.

Finally, it came loose. She pulled Blade up. Surfacing, she dragged him over to the bank, where Sword pulled him up. He still wasn't moving.

Sword shook his friend, "Blade? BLADE!!"

Amber stood on the other side of him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed down once, twice, three times.

Then, she had to do the embarrassing part. She pressed her lips to his and blew,

Somewhere in Blade's unconscious mind, a little part of him was about to explode with happiness.

He coughed, water spilling from his mouth.

"Blade!" Amber shouted, and hugged him close, making him smile

"You scared the crap out of me Blade!" Sword said, patting him on the back, "You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Blade wheezed, not pulling away from Amber's hug.

"We're glade that you're ok Blade," Tiff said,

"Poyo!"

"I'm ok Kirby," Blade assured.

_Chapter 7 is done! It took me forever to decide what I was going to do for this chapter. I got the inspiration from when I went over to my friend's pond, nuff said. Review! Please!_


	8. Naga

_Welcome to chapter 8! If you're wondering how I got the ideas for Sword and Blade, let me tell you their features were not from my imagination, I found a picture by Ivyna J. Spyder that has them without of their helmets. What you do is; __Google, Meta Knight Chronicles (It should be the first one), Sword and Blade mini shrine.__ Good luck!_

They all started walking back to the castle, Amber and Blade trailing behind. Amber finally mustered the courage and asked, "Blade, do you… um… want to watch the fireworks with me tonight?"

Blade was stunned, he didn't know what to say, he just stood there in silence

"I understand if you don't want to," said Amber hanging her head

"No! I do! Really," he smiled, his green eyes shining like a cat's.

They were cut off when they almost bumped into the group, which was staring at a patch of grass in front of the castle.

Amber wasn't sure what they were all staring at when finally, it came into view.

DDD and Escargoon were standing next to a creature. From the waist down it was a thick serpent, with a black zig-zag pattern down its green flesh. From the waist up, it was a pale green woman clad in black armor and snakes protruding from her head were hair should have been. She was carrying an assassin's blade and eyed Amber menacingly.

Something struck Amber, (mentally). She couldn't be with Blade on Midsummer Eve. Every time the sun set, she would turn into WereCat. She gave herself a mental bludgeoning.

"Blade, I wish I could see the fireworks with you on Midsummer Eve, but…"

"But what?"

"But every time the sun sets, I turn into a demon beast, remember?"

Blade knelt down onto the ground and starting banging his head on the soft ground

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Amber had to restrain him so he wouldn't give himself a coma

"Blade… Blade stop." Amber finally got control of him. He lay on his back panting. He had a brown mark on his forehead.

"But I… just really wanted this to work," Blade looked at Amber with pleading eyes, which made Amber feel worse

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, and she hugged him

"Poy-yo!" shouted Kirby, as if trying to get their attention

"If I may interrupt this beautiful moment," Sword butted in, "We kind of have a situation here,"

DDD started laughing, "We came to see if Amber was worth her wait in demon!"

The snake woman smiled and cackled, a sound that was like fingernails scraping a chalkboard.

"Thissss is what you put me up againssssst? Thissss child?" she spoke in a hissing voice that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Meet Naga," introduced Escargoon, waving his hand in a pointless, stupid fashion

"You expect me to fight her?" asked Amber in disbelief

"Naw we expect you to invite her to a tea party- of course we want to fight her!" DDD yelled, scowling

"No need to get touchy," Amber said, rolling her eyes,

Suddenly, they saw Meta Knight running towards them, as soon as he approached them, he started speaking

"Nightmare has expected Amber to fight Naga in her WereCat form, to see how powerful she is,"

They all looked up at the setting sun, which was sinking lower and lower on the horizon.

"I don't think I have much of a choice, I'm going to have to fight her," Amber sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win, she barely knew anything about fighting.

Blade hugged her and said, "That's incase you don't make it, good luck,"

"Thanks for the confidence,"

She approached Naga, leaving her friends behind her

"Sssso, you decccided to fight," said Naga babyishly

"Yep, and you just made your death wish," retorted Amber, with more confidence than she actually had.

Then, the sun sank below the horizon and the transformation began.

Soon enough, Amber was WereCat, snarling at the smirking form of Naga

Naga lunged, slashing her blade at Amber's neck. Amber ducked and Naga leaped over her, landing behind her, looking furious.

Amber slashed at Naga next, only to have her claws scrape against Naga's armor.

Naga smiled, proud to have such strong armor.

This smile annoyed Amber and she sprung towards Naga, pinning her to the ground.

Her friends cheered, all except for Meta Knight, who muttered under his breath, "Good job,"

Naga whipped her tail and created a mark across Amber's back, she howled, teasing Naga with her unprotected stomach.

Naga seized her chance and stabbed at Amber.

Just when it looked as if Amber was going to end up a cat kebab, she grabbed the blade with an oversized paw and slammed it to the ground, creating massive cuts.

She didn't seem to notice though; her eyes were a fiery red, which they usually didn't do.

Naga's sword slipped out of Amber's grasp and she brought it to her side, as if forfeiting.

"I know when I am beaten," Naga said, a slight smile etched across her face,

All of a sudden, Naga lunged, not at Amber, but at Blade,

_This is just not Blade's day, is it?_

Just as Naga was about to skewer Blade, Sword jumped in front of the blow.

The sword went right through Swords armor, into his stomach

_(Sinister music plays)_

Tiff screamed, Blade and Meta Knight gasped (That's right, he wasn't expecting it either)

Amber was furious, even in WereCat form she cared about Sword, (as a friend) but she had little control over her limbs.

She grabbed a handful of Naga's snake- hair and yanked hard.

The snakes came loose, writhing madly until they became still.

Naga screamed, which was even more bone- chilling than her laugh.

"You will pay for that ssssting!" She started swinging her blade like a maniac (which she kind of was) and Amber had to duck and weave so quickly that she was almost a blur.

She was able to get behind Naga and before the demon beast had time to turn around and Amber pinned her again.

"You have won," stammered Naga, thrashing wildly.

Amber didn't believe her in the slightest. She raised her paw and brought it down on the back of Naga's neck. The demon beast went still, her green skin now seemed pale in the semi darkness.

Amber started changing back, she shrunk back to her normal self. Eyes watering. She didn't care if it was a demon beast or not. She had never killed anything before, besides a couple bugs.

Realizing that Sword was lying on the ground behind her fast enough that she could have gotten whiplash.

Sword was lying in a pool of his own blood. She snatched her towel and ran to Sword's side. She tied it around his waist to stem the bleeding. She stared up at Blade, who looked as if he had died a little on the inside.

DDD and Escargoon just stared. "I can't believe we lost," said Escargoon, his mouth hanging open,

"Aw man! I owe captain Waddle Doo 5 bucks!" DDD pouted

"Oh! Your majesty, Sword Knight is bleeding to death," said Escargoon as if it was about as important as running out of paper in a printer,

The two walked over to them but Blade got in their way,

"My best friend's life is in jeopardy because of you!" he drew his sword and stepped forward menacingly, "Give me one reason I shouldn't run you through with this!" he made an odd gesture towards his sword.

"I-it wasn't us!" stuttered DDD, "Naga did it!"

"You got her to come and attack us!" Blade yelled fuming

"Put that sword down Blade," Escargoon started, "Your girlfriend would be disappointed in you,"

They had struck a soft spot in Blade. He put away his sword and was about to turn away when he punched DDD in the gut and stamped on Escargoon's tail.

"Ow! Wacha do that for?" DDD wheezed, clutching the part when Blade had punched them.

"You should be able to answer that yourself," Blade muttered, walking towards were he friends were carrying his friend back toward castle DDD.

_AAAAAAAHHHHH!! I hate cliff hangers even if I'm writing them! Please review! I need reviews! NEED THEM! :P _


	9. Getting rid of WereCat

_Here's chapter 9!_

Chapter 9

Meta Knight's room…

Sword was lying on Meta Knight's bed. He had lost consciousness due to shock and blood loss.

Blade and Amber sat next to them; both looking… well… there isn't even a word to describe how sad they look. Amber's ears and tail were drooping.

Meta Knight and Tiff were leaned up against the wall on the opposite end of the room, talking.

Kirby had gone home.

"Meta Knight?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think was the point of sending Naga to attack Amber? I mean it couldn't have been a coincidence that they just _happened_ to be sent to the same planet,"

"Well, there could be two reasons, one is that Nightmare is planning on capturing her and using her as his own, or two, Nightmare just wanted to be rid of her and DDD was just getting annoyed with her so they just decided to put 2 and 2 together with this,"

Tiff nodded, she hoped it wasn't the first choice.

They all sat together in silence for about half an hour before Amber suggested, "Do you think we should change his bandages?"

Tiff had found an emergency kit and they were able to remove Amber's blood soaked towel.

"Yea, maybe," Blade said, he had been silent up until now.

Amber got up and started unraveling. Each bandage she pulled away, the wound seemed worse until, finally, Amber pulled away the last one.

Naga's sword had pierced almost right through the center of Sword's torso. He was the luckiest guy on Pop Star that it didn't go through his stomach.

The hole was about 2 inches across and who knows how deep.

Both his and Blade's armor were in a pile in a corner of Meta Knight's room.

Sword's eyes flickered. Amber froze, not sure if she should keep trying to re-bandage Sword or not.

"WhereamI?!" Sword slurred incoherently

Amber smiled, "Glad to see you're awake, you were out for a couple hours,"

Sword attempted to sit up but he was really weak and collapsed back onto the bed, only to put himself in more pain.

"You were stabbed by Naga," Blade explained, "You are so lucky that it didn't hit any vital organs,"

At this, Sword looked down and gasped, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STOMACH!?"

Amber stumbled backwards at this sudden outburst, then she almost smiled, she had to keep herself from doing so because this was really no time to be do it, "You just now realized that there was a hole in your gut?"

Sword went pale, "Thank you for putting it lightly,"

"Sorry,"

Meta Knight walked over to where Sword was freaking out about his stomach and Amber and Blade were trying to calm him down.

"This is exactly the reason we need to get WereCat out of Amber, we don't want anyone to get killed"

Amber's mouth dropped open. He was making it sound like it was all her fault. Which it half was, but it was more WereCat's fault. It still didn't help that they shared the same body.

Blade looked at her and gasped, "Uh… Amber?"

"What?"

"I think you should look in the mirror,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

She grabbed the little pocket mirror that Tiff was holding out and looked into it.

She was astonished at what she saw. Peaking out of her lips were two shiny, razor sharp fangs.

They weren't bug, huge, Dracula fangs, but they were noticeable.

Amber groaned, just another feature to freak people out.

"It seems you are becoming more like WereCat each time you transform," explained Meta Knight, his eyes turning bright green.

"So what are we going to do?" Amber asked, feeling her now oversized canines

"Remember the first time you turned into WereCat, I told you that you turn back with a certain amount of pain?"

"Yes," Amber already knew what he was going for, so did Blade

"No! We are not going to put Amber on that torture device!"

"Do you have any better options?" Meta Knight asked, he had expected this exact reaction

Blade thought about this, "No," he sighed, "I just don't want to put her in pain,"

"Blade, I am in pain every time I turn into WereCat, I think I will be able to do this," Amber said putting a hand on Blade's shoulder, "And besides, if this works, I won't turn into a monster anymore,"

"Yea, I know but still,"

"I'm going to do it and you can't stop me," Amber said, "But it's cute how you care,"

Blade blushed, and mumbled under his breath, "Ok, fine,"

"Should we start now?" asked Meta Knight walking towards the door

"Yea, might as well get it over with now," Amber sighed and followed Meta Knight

"I'll stay here with Sword," said Tiff, seating herself next to the injured knight

"I'm going with them," said Blade, and walked away.

Nightmare's ship…

"Sir, the little Earth child defeated Naga," said Customer Service, looking up at the dark form of Nightmare.

"Yes, we should take her up, she would be useful as a demon beast, we just need to rip the free will out of her and she will be completely obedient," snarled Nightmare, even though Customer Service was around Nightmare all the time, it still sent chills down is spine every time his master spoke.

"But the old star warrior and one of his knights are going to draw the demon beast out of her. Isn't that a problem?" Customer Service looked confused

Nightmare laughed, a sound that could curdle milk. "I have already planned ahead for that,"

Back in Cappy Town…

They were down in the dungeon, Amber was leaning up against the torture device. She realized it was the same one Meta Knight had used when Escargoon was possessed by Byokyu.

"Do you want to start now?" asked Meta Knight, stepping behind a flashing control panel.

"Yes," Amber breathed deeply, she had once broken her arm before and it had hurt like crazy. She could barley imagine what was in store for her.

She lay down on the table and braced herself. Blade walked next to her and squeezed her hand.

"You'll be alright,"

Amber smiled

All of a sudden, if felt like 1000 volts of electricity were shooting through her body. She screamed. Blade pulled his hand away. Apparently he had gotten a taste of what Amber was feeling.

The electricity stopped. Amber's hair was standing up on end and it was smoking.

"Are you ready for round 2?" asked Meta Knight,

"Yea…" Amber stammered,

Meta Knight pressed a series of buttons and metal claws grabbed Amber's wrists and ankles. They started pulling her in opposite directions. It felt as if every muscle in her body was being torn in half.

They kept pulling until Amber started screaming again. As it stopped, Amber was sure her limbs had grown a couple inches.

"On to round 3…" Meta Knight said. As he pushed the buttons, Amber noticed that he looked like he was playing a very difficult piece of piano music. This made her snicker, not knowing metal bands were automatically strapping her to the table.

"Wha-," Amber mumbled, she was becoming delirious.

A giant fist popped out of a pillar and started beating on every inch of her body. After this went on for a couple minutes before something started to happen. Blade noticed this first because he was standing only a couple inches away from her.

Amber's eyes were starting to glow red. Deep growls were emitting from her throat.

"Uh… Meta Knight…" Blade stammered stepping over to Meta Knight, "I think it's working,"

The table Amber was on lowered, still keeping her strapped in.

Amber was thrashing wildly, yet not changing into her alter ego.

Finally, she lay still. Eyes glowing red and her mouth open wide. She seemed to be frozen like that.

Meta Knight and Blade stepped closer to her, both their swords drawn.

As soon as they were about a foot away. Something was coming out of her mouth. A black smoke that seemed to resemble a cat. It had glowing red eyes and seemed to have what they thought were fangs.

"What's that?" asked Blade, swinging his sword at the smoke. It passed right through.

"There's really no word for it. You could, however say, that it is raw demon energy," Meta Knight explained. All of a sudden, he grabbed a randomly placed jar and slammed it over the demon energy.

The energy seemed to be trapped inside, trying to find an escape. Quickly, Meta Knight screwed the top on the jar and showed it to Blade.

"If demon energy escapes the body yet the body is still alive, it takes the form of this smoke. This is a very rare occasion because f the body is destroyed with this energy inside the energy is destroyed too."

Blade nodded, this information made his head spin.

He walked over to Were Amber lay unconscious on the table.

"What should we do with Amber?" Blade asked, running is finger across her cheek. Her ears, tail, and fangs were gone. Also, she had a streak of red hair on one side of her head.

"We should just leave her there. Don't try to move her. Her own energy is trying to get back into balance and it wouldn't be helping if you moved her." Meta Knight explained, "However, you can stay down here with her if you want."

"I will,"

Blade pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, he wanted to be here when she woke up.

About ten minutes later, Amber twitched. Blade jumped, staring down at her.

Amber opened her eyes and saw Blade staring at her.

She sat up and stretched.

"That was probably the most unpleasant thing I've ever experienced,"

"Yes, I know," he pulled her close to comfort her. She hugged back. Mind you it was the most uncomfortable hug she had ever had due to the face that Blade had put all his armor on before they had left Meta Knight's room.

She tried to stand up but then toppled over onto the floor. Blade helped her up. She lad to lean on him like she would a crutch and they went back up to Meta Knight's room.

_I hoped you liked this chapter. Also, I hope you were able to find the picture that I mentioned in the last chapter. I give hugs to anyone who reviews! If you don't want a hug then just say so. Still review!_


	10. Bottled Emotions

_Yay!! Double digits!_

Chapter 10

"You said that that Naga would get rid of that brat for sure!" accused DDD, pouting

"We deeply regret the inconvenience," apologized Customer Service, shrugging, "However, we do have something else that might interest you,"

"What is it?" asked DDD, slightly interested

Customer service held up two small bottles, one pink, one red.

"These just so happen to be bottled up emotions, rage, and love."

"What am I supposed to do with those?"

"They are more powerful than any demon beast, if you use them correctly,"

"Explain,"

"Throw these emotions in the victims face and they will be either overcome by love or rage for the first person they see,"

DDD laughed at this thought,

"I don't even _want_ to know where you got them,"

"I'm glad you didn't ask. However, they are rather pricy," Customer Service smiled

"Just send them!"

The transmitter whirred and lit up as the bottled emotions were downloaded into the king's greedy clutches.

As the light disappeared, four bottles sat neatly in a box with Nightmare's seal on the side.

"What are the extra bottles for?" asked DDD, confused

"Antidote," explained Customer Service, "In case of accidents,"

"Awsome! I already have plans for them," the king smiled evilly. He was interrupted by an ear piercing scream that came from several stories below. (Yup, it's Amber)

"What was that?" King DDD asked himself, he shook his head, believing he was tired and imagining things. He grabbed the bottled emotions and went to bed.

…

Amber and Blade reached Meta Knight's room, Amber collapsed as soon as they stepped inside.

Only Meta Knight and Sword had been in the room when they entered. Tiff had gone home due to the fact that her parents were already furious for staying out so late.

"What happened?" asked Sword, sitting up and regretting he did so as pain shot up his chest.

"How would you feel if you had been tortured half to death and then had raw demon energy emit out of you mouth?"

Sword went pale, which he was doing a lot lately.

"Geez,"

Meta Knight got up and checked he forehead.

"She's running a high fever. Her body didn't take having demon energy pulled out of her all at once so well."

Blade bent down next to her and squeezed her hand, as if that would cure her.

"I'm going to go get some ice," he said, tired

As Blade left, Sword asked, "I hope he takes it alright when she has to leave,"

"I usually have complete confidence in Blade most of the time," Meta Knight assured, "I'm sorry to say that this is not one of those times,"

Sword sighed; it was all he could do.

"I know," said Meta Knight, as if he could translate it into a decent sentence.

Soon enough, Blade came back, carrying a small bag full of ice. He set onto her forehead. Then, like Amber, they let sleep take over their bodies.

The next day, Amber woke up to find that Meta Knight and Blade hade left. Sword was lying on Meta Knight's bed, still asleep. She got up and walked over to him, pain shooting through her body with each step.

She knelt next to him, checking his bandages, they still held. He had stopped bleeding.

Amber sighed her relief and lay back down on the floor. Not her ideal bed, but at the moment, she could sleep on white hot needles and she wouldn't care.

The next time she woke up, (which was about 5 minutes later) to the sound of rustling. She opened her eyes to see Sword attempting to get out of bed

"Morning," yawned Amber, standing next to him,

Sword only grunted, now he was trying to get his armor on, only to fall back on Meta Knight's bed which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," offered Amber and she grabbed Sword's shoulder pads and breastplate

Sword muttered a quick thanks and stood still while Amber attempted to put on his armor.

Only when she had finished, she realized that there was a gaping hole in the center of the breastplate.

Sword looked down and groaned

"Don't worry, you can tell people you were in a terrible battle and that that is only a flesh wound,"

Sword laughed at this idea and grabbed his helmet, sliding it over his face,

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Amber, concerned

"I'll be fine," Sword reassured her and he walked out of the room

Amber followed him, just in case he was wrong. They were just walking around a corner when Dedede called (I'm going to spell his name the right way now), "Hey Sword!"

Both Sword and Amber turned to see Dedede and Escargoon strutting towards them

Dedede was holding a bottle in each hand. One was red and the other pink.

All of a sudden, Dedede unstopped the pink bottle and threw the contents in Swords face. Sword coughed and spluttered as the pink, sparkly solution ran past the slit in his mask and into his face.

Dedede and Escargoon ran as fast as they could, which, in retrospect, wasn't very fast.

Sword fell to the floor, Amber rushing to his side.

Sword looked up at Amber. She seemed prettier, glowing almost. His eyes softened the longer he stared.

Amber noticed him looking at her and asked, "Uh… Sword, are you alright?"

Sword smiled, "I am now,"

Amber was confused, "Ok…"

She helped Sword up and as she did so, he accidentally/on purpose fell against her

_Sword is not one for subtlety._

"Oops,"

Amber blushed, but not in a good way. She had to find out what was going on. Whatever Dedede had thrown in Sword's face was making him act embarrassingly annoying.

She ran off, Sword trailing after her, in a staggering way. Amber had run slower than she would have due to the fact that Sword was injured and she didn't want to loose him.

He caught up to her and asked, "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Amber groaned, this new and in love Sword was getting one her nerves.

She turned and grabbed Swords shoulders. "What is up with you Sword?!"

Swords only answer was taking of his helmet and grabbing her arms.

"Wha-," Amber didn't have time to finish as Sword pressed his lips against hers.

Amber screamed inside her head and tried to pull away. When this didn't work, she bit his bottom lip. Sword let go and put his hand to his mouth. Blood was oozing down his chin.

Before he could do anything else, Amber ran as fast as she could down the hall. She didn't care if she was leaving Sword alone, she just wanted to find Blade and Meta Knight fast.

Whatever Dedede had thrown in Swords face had caused him to fall in love with her.

…

Amber finally found Meta Knight and Blade as Dedede and Escargoon appeared around the opposite corner.

"Hey! Meta Knight!" called Dedede as Amber caught up with them

"NO! Don't – Ahhh!!" Escargoon tripped her while she was running and she fell to the ground.

Dedede realized that Amber would blow the entire thing if he didn't act fast so he unstopped the bright red bottle and threw the contents in Meta Knight's face.

The liquid oozed past the slit in Meta Knight's mask and onto his face just like it had done with Sword.

She was prepared for an uncalled for and annoying embrace from Meta Knight, but when she looked up, Meta Knight's eyes were a bright red. He had unsheathed Galaxia and was staring daggers at her.

"Amber," Meta Knight said, anger in his voice," Prepare… to… DIE!!"

Amber grabbed Blade's arm and they both ran down the hall as fast as they could, Meta Knight racing behind them.

"SWORD BEAM!" the star warrior shouted, and a bright flash of light whipped towards them. Amber and Blade jumped out of the way just in time but when Amber looked up again. A small piece of her hair fell to the ground.

They kept running, past Sword, who had been leaning against a wall glumly but at the sight of Amber, he jumped up and gave chase behind Meta Knight.

Amber and Blade ran towards the throne room and ran inside. Locking the door behind them. They heard a thud on the other side of the door and protruding out of the door a few millimeters away from Amber's head was the tip of Galaxia.

_Hope you liked this! I thought it would be kind of funny. Please review! Please please please!!_


	11. The Kiss

_I hope you like fluff!_

Chapter 11

There was pounding on the door

"Aaaammmberrr, come out. I just want a hug," Sword moaned,

"Was that... Sword?" Blade asked, astonished

"Yea," Amber hung her head

"He wanted a hug?"

"Ugh… yes…"

"Why?"

"That stuff that DDD threw in Meta Knight's face, was what I think, bottled emotions. Meta Knight got rage and Sword got love,"

Blade's eyes widened, he dropped his sword

"I already know he did something, you're blushing so badly, what was it?"

"He um… kissed... uh… me,"

Blade showed pure fury in his eyes, "KISSED YOU?!"

"I tried to get away from him," Amber explained, "If it makes you feel better, I bit his lip,"

This did not make Blade feel better; Amber didn't think it would anyways.

"Did you, um... like it?" Blade asked, shifting from foot to foot

Amber didn't expect this question.

"What? No! Truth be told, he's a really bad kisser."

Blade seemed to relax a bit but Amber could tell he was still furious

"I swear to god, I am going to go out there and beat the crap out of Sword,"

Amber hugged him, "He can't help it, it's all Dedede's fault. I'm not telling you not to beat him up, just go easy on him, ok?"

Blade took his helmet off, Amber could see something in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Blade leaned in close, this time, Amber didn't resist.

It was a soft kiss. Not forced like Sword's was.

It was as if fireworks were going off simultaneously inside each others head.

They both broke apart, hearing something on the other side

"SWORD BEAM!" the door was split in two and Sword and Meta Knight entered the room. Meta Knight's eyes were still a bloody red.

"Amber!" Sword yelled happily, reminding Amber of a 5 year old and a puppy, Sword stopped and glared at Blade sitting next to her, "_What_ were _you _doing?"

"Sword, you can't love Amber, Amber loves me!" Blade said angrily

"Oh really, well, I hate to break it to you Blade my friend, but _we_ kissed!"

Blade smirked, "So did we,"

"Uh guys, I hate to break up this little love fest, but I need some help over here!" Amber shouted, she was dodging Meta Knight's lightning fast blows. She was slowly losing control and was now staggering backwards.

"Amber!" the two knights shouted in unison, unsheathing there swords

Sword pushed Blade back (he's being a retard I know) and ran up behind Meta Knight.

Meta Knight whirled around and hit Sword back with Galaxia. Blade rushed to Sword's side, "Sword, are you alright?"

Sword temporarily forgot he was mad at Blade and let his friend help him up

"How about we argue about this after we save the one we're arguing about?" Sword suggested

Blade nodded and they both ran at their lord.

Blade moved in front of Amber and parried at blow to the head from Meta Knight. Sword got behind Meta Knight and waited for the right moment.

Blade's sword got caught in between one of the grooves on Meta Knight's sword and they both fought for control. Blade finally one and twisted his sword. Galaxia flew out of Meta Knight's grasp and landed several feet away.

Sword tapped Meta Knight on the shoulder and Meta Knight spun around and at that moment, Sword punched all of Meta Knight's pressure points (yes… it's from Avatar)

The old warrior went limp. He fall to the ground, unable to get up.

"Let me up! Amber disserves to die!" shouted Meta Knight, struggling.

"No, you don't really feel that way," explained Amber, "I'm sorry I have to do this Meta Knight," she drew back her fist and punched him. His eyes went dark. The blow had been against his mask but it had been against a pressure point in his mask which had knocked him unconscious due to shock.

"That is temporarily taken care of," said Amber, shaking her aching hand. Whatever Meta Knight's mask was made of, it was _hard_.

Sword and Blade weren't listening though, they were glaring at each other and Amber sighed, she stepped in between them and said, "How am I going to get you two to stop fighting over me? It's starting to piss me off!"

"I"ll only stop of you tell Blade you love me!" Sword growled, not taking his eyes off of Blade

Amber had an idea, "Sword, let me talk to Blade for a moment," Sword nodded and watched them intently as they crossed the room to where Sword couldn't hear.

"Listen Blade, Sword is still my friend even though he's acting like an idiot so I want you two to find a way that will let him down easily,"

Blade sighed, she was really sweet. "Fine, let me think a moment."

When he came up with an idea, he walked back over to Sword.

"I have come up with an excellent idea for finding out which of us Amber likes best!" Blade was staring at Amber,

"We will both kiss her and let her decide."

Amber tripped over something that wasn't there and blurted out, "WHAT?!"

Blade shrugged, "You told me to decided,"

Amber groaned, "I'm starting to like you less and less."

She approached the two knights, Sword stepped forwards first (big surprise).

When they connected, Blade twitched. Amber could see out of the corner of her eye that it was all he could do to keep from chopping Sword up into lunch meat.

When they broke apart, which seemed like an eternity to Amber, Blade stepped up.

As _they_ kissed, Amber wondered if either of the knights had had girlfriends. Sword's kiss really was a good kiss, but Amber had already had feelings for Blade.

They both pulled away, Amber looked down at her shoes.

"Well?" the knights said, as if they were on a game show and Amber was the host.

Amber sighed, "I'm sorry Sword,"

Sword's face fell. Amber wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for the guy. Once they found a cure, he wouldn't feel the same way and she doubted he would care.

"_Thank you_ for tearing out my heart," Sword said harshly, Sword unsheathed his sword, glaring at Amber to Blade.

"Blade, I'm going to find Dedede and see if I can beat an antidote out of him, try and keep former prince charming under control,"

Blade nodded, keeping his sword at the ready.

Amber raced down the hall and burst into every single room she past, drawing unnecessary attention.

Around the 8th or 9th door she kicked open, was Escargoon's room. The snail was sitting at his desk reading something Amber didn't give a crap about.

The snail yelped at the sudden entry, "What has anyone ever told you about knocking?!"

Amber punched the door a few times, "Where is Dedede?" she snarled

Escargoon cowered away from her, "I-I d-d-don't know, his room maybe?"

Amber stormed off, she had to kick open every single door until she found Dedede

Finally, she kicked open the right one and found Dedede asleep on his bed.

On the opposite side of him was a small desk with four bottles on it. Sure enough, two of those bottles were pink and red, love and rage.

She figured that the plain bottles were antidote, so she grabbed a one and ran off.

Before she did though, she took the rage and poured thee rest of the contents into Dedede's water that he had sitting next to him.

Dedede grunted, Amber froze, thinking that she would be pummeled into the earth by a giant hammer.

She ran out of the room and hurried back down the hall to the throne room.

Inside, she heard scuffling and the ringing of armor.

She sighed and stepped into the large room were Sword had abandoned his weapon and thrown himself at Blade and they were now having what looked like a fight to the death wrestling match.

Amber pulled Sword off of his companion. The touch of her hand seemed to calm him down slightly.

She lifted his mask and splashed the sparkly contents into Sword's face

Sword coughed and looked up at both Amber and Blade. Amber lost her pretty, glowing nature and looked normal.

He pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't remember the past two hours but he could tell he seriously screwed up

"What happened?"

Amber sighed with relief, Sword was back to normal. She walked over to Meta Knight, who was starting to stir.

Before he had a chance to lob Amber's head off, she dumped the remaining antidote into Meta Knight's face.

The red glow seemed to be lost from Meta Knight's eyes and he stared up at Sword, Blade, and Amber, who were staring back at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, he, like Sword, could tell he screwed up.

"S' ok," Amber said. She relished how good it felt to not have a pro swordsman after you.

"What did I do?" asked Sword, looking at both and Blade, who smirked.

"Where do we start?"

Meanwhile…

Dedede awoke from his nap and grabbed his ice water. Without even noticing the red, cloudy coloration, he downed the glass.

There was a knock on the door and who would be on the other side except… Escargoon.

_I hoped you liked the fluff! Ivy Starr gave me the idea for a lot of the fluff. THANK YOU!! Also, sorry! I think I might have taken an idea from Bonds. The part where Blade disarmed Meta _

_Knight. If I did, sorry. I also owe a sorry to Star Dew. I think I got the idea of Meta Knight's mask having pressure points from one of your stories. With that being said, Please Review!!_


	12. Abduction

_Welcome to Chapter 12!! I regretted not doing Mety getting love and Blade getting rage. In my opinion, that would have been hysterical :D Anyhoos, on with chapter 12!_

Chapter 12

The door to the throne room burst open and everyone looked up to see Dedede chasing Escargoon with a giant hammer.

"Come back! I jus' wanna pummel ya!" Dedede yelled, swinging his hammer furiously.

Everyone looked at Amber, who had a mischievous smile across her face

"What? I didn't do anything… that you wouldn't have done first,"

Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword said nothing, they just watched the show, not noticing the monster transmitter lighting up.

When it finally became noticeable that something was happening, everyone froze, even Dedede.

When the light dissipated, something that looked like it would be from Kung Fu Panda stood in the center of the transmitter.

It was a tiger, standing on two legs holding a crossbow. It was clad in a bloody red robe and was staring at each of them in turn.

The three knights unsheathed their swords and stood an attack position.

The tiger jumped off of the transmitter and ran over to Amber with inhuman speed.

It stared down at her with empty eyes before saying in a low voice, "Nightmare wishes for me to take you to him."

With that, he shot an arrow that buried itself deep within her arm.

"What are you…" the rest of the sentence trailed off into nothingness as Amber fell to the ground. She had fainted.

The tiger picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

It ran back to the transmitter, dodging each of Swords, Blade's and Meta Knight's blows.

It hopped on an with a flash, the tiger was gone, leaving Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade staring up at the spot where it had vanished, not believing what just happened.

They heard running footsteps outside in the hall and Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"Poyo?" Kirby chirped,he seemed to ask _where's Amber? _

"What happened here?" asked Tuff, staring at Blade, who was still staring at the transmitter, a defeated look in his eyes.

"Amber was taken to Nightmare," Meta Knight explained, "I believe he's going to use her as a demon beast."

Tiff gasped, "But she got turned back to normal, didn't she? He can't use her if she doesn't turn into WereCat anymore… right?"

"I'm afraid he can," Meta Knight said solemnly, "Even though she doesn't transform anymore, there are still traces, a bit like finger prints. Nightmare can use those traces to make something even worse."

Sir Ebrum and Lady like looked confused, "Are you talking about the same Amber that spent the night at our house? That sweet little girl? What would Nightmare want with her?" Lady Like asked

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby, as if he knew the answer

As Tiff explained more and more, concern was etched deeper and deeper into their faces.

"That poor child," Sir Ebrum sighed

"We have to get her back," said Blade firmly, fury in his eyes, "We can't let Nightmare make something worse out of Amber,"

Meta Knight nodded, "Are you suggesting we go to Nightmare's base and attempt to get her back?"

"Yes," Blade said

"Blade, if you're going, than I'm going too," Sword said, "You're not about to get all the fun,"

Tiff and Tuff walked over to them, "We're going too, Amber's our friend,"

"No, you're staying here, I'm not about to let you go somewhere as dangerous as Nightmare's base," Lady Like said, shooting a disapproving glare at her children

"But mooooooommmm," moaned Tuff, giving his mom a puppy dog look, "We have to go!"

Lady Like shook her head, her decision was final.

"Poy-yo!" Kirby said angrily. He wanted to go too.

Tuff looked at his shoes, disappointed, "Fiiinnnne"

Meta Knight, Sword and Blade got onto the transmitter and were about to disappear when Tuff and Tuff escaped their parents grasp, grabbed Kirby, and scurried on too.

"TIFF! TUFF!" shouted Lady Like, rushing towards them.

It was too late. They had already vanished along side Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight.

Sir Ebrum ran over to his wife. She was crying softly, as if that was the last time she would see her children

"Dear, it'll be alright, they're resourceful children." He assured, patting her on the back

Nightmare's ship…

Amber awoke to see the Customer Service guy standing over her

"Good, you're awake," was all he said

Amber scurried away from him to the opposite end of the room and looked at the Customer Service guy in fear.

"What does Nightmare want with me?"

"Frankly, I haven't the faintest idea. You are obviously a former demon beast, but what he wants with such a young, free willing one is astounding." Customer Service furrowed his brow, thinking, "He just wanted me to take you to him when you woke up,"

He grabbed Amber's arm and waddled off down the hallway.

Amber struggled against his grip. For someone as short as him he was surprisingly strong.

"I'm not going to go see Nightmare. And you… can't… make me!"

"Yes I can," said Customer Service, grinding his teeth with the effort of keeping her in his grasp.

They finally reached an enormous room with a catwalk stretching into it. Amber looked down. She couldn't see the bottom. Only gaping blackness.

They reached the end of the catwalk and customer Service stepped off the end, pulling Amber with him.

Amber screamed, which caused Customer Service to let go of her and cover his ears.

Just as Amber thought they were going to be splattered on the cold, unforgiving floor below (which she couldn't see yet), she fell onto a rising, circular platform. Customer Service was standing next to her, he seemed unfazed, as if he did this every day (he probably did).

"To tell you the truth, that's my favorite part," he bragged, snickering

"Shut up," Amber murmured under her breath

Customer Service twitched. It was all he could do to keep from punching her.

After they rose about 50 or 60 feet into the air, Amber looked up to see a massive shape above them.

When they finally came to eye level with the thing, Amber saw that it was Nightmare, an evil smile dominating his face.

"Here is the child master," Customer Service said and with that, he jumped off of the platform.

Amber looked down to see Customer Service had landed on a descending platform and was now walking back down onto the catwalk.

Even though he was evil, Amber wished he had stayed with her. She didn't want to be alone with Nightmare in the black, emptiness of the room

"You are the new WereCat, correct?" Nightmare asked

_Nightmare is going to have the low voice he has in the Japanese version. In the dub he sounds like a girl._

"_Former_ WereCat," Amber corrected

"Not for long," Nightmare laughed, a sound killed all sunshine and happiness.

"What does that mean?"

"I will turn you back into WereCat, and even more powerful than the original

Amber backed as far away from Nightmare as the platform would allow

"No! I will not be your slave," Amber shouted, her hands curling into fists

"You have no choice," Nightmare contradicted, he grabbed her around the waist in a massive hand and held him up to his eyes.

They started sinking, until they finally reached the floor of the massive room and headed down a long hallway before reaching a room with numerous lab tables and other things that Amber couldn't name.

Nightmare lay her down onto the lab table and other demon beasts surrounded her. These looked different than the animal demon beasts that she was used to seeing.

They looked like the aliens with huge eyes that she saw on old UFO movies. Except these had glowing red eyes.

They said something that Amber couldn't quite make out and put a mask over her nose and mouth.

She started feeling numb all over. She remember when she broke her arm and she had to be put under anesthetics so that the doctors could relocate her bone. This was almost exactly like that time except now she had an overpowering sense of dread.

For the billionth time in this story, she passed out.

_AHHHHH! I want to write what happens next but I had to get off! Anyways, Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_


	13. Fight and Rescue

_It feels as if I haven't updated in forever when, in truth, it's only been a few days. Maybe I'm getting paranoid. On with the chapter!_

Chapter 13

The transmitter on Nightmare's base lit up. Luckily there was no one on the other side when Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade, stumbled off of the platform.

"This is Nightmare's ship," exclaimed Meta Knight

Tiff gave him a look that said _No! Really? I never would have guessed!_

"I'm going to need to get the name of his decorator, I love what he's done with this place," joked Sword, pretending to admire the dank gloominess

"Poyo poyo!" chirped Kirby, flailing his arms in random directions

"Should we split up and look for her, or just stay together?" Tuff asked looking at a hallway that forked into two separate directions.

"We should stay together, who knows what could be lurking these halls?" Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and moved to the front of the group

They walked off down a hallway, or more so, ran. None of them would admit it, but the place in general creeped them out.

Finally they came to a sliding door with Nightmare's insignia on it. They pushed it open and stared at there surroundings.

Lab tables and odd machinery was scattered about the room. They heard rustling turned so fast they almost got whiplash.

It was coming from behind an overturned lab table. Only then did they notice the body of a demon beast lying on the ground merely feet from them. It had three long, deep scratches across the middle of its bony chest.

They heard the rustling again and this time it was followed by a series of low, murderous growls.

A clawed hand appeared. It was huge, almost the size of a bears'. A body came up after that. It was a cat creature. Its fur stained with blood and its eyes were red. Not completely red like a normal demon beast', but only the irises, which made it even more terrifying.

Blade let out something that was halfway between a sound and something else. They rest of the group knew what he was trying to say though… _Amber_.

Amber made a huge leap and jumped over the group, causing them to duck. She landed in the doorway, turning her head and letting out a mighty roar. Somewhere in the room, glass shattered.

"A-amber, i-it's me, B-b-blade," Blade stammered, taking a step towards her.

"Poyo?"

Amber's eyes softened. Whether it was recognition or indigestion, they would never know.

She ran off into the darkness, leaving them standing there, staring at the nothingness.

"She didn't recognize me," was all Blade said, staring at his shoes as if they had the answer.

Tiff walked up to him and patted him on the back. "It'll be alright Blade; we'll get her back to normal."

Blade's only response was a sigh.

Meta Knight's eyes were a bright green. He stared down the hallway and had an idea

"We follow her. She'll lead us to her master."

With that they ran after the demon beast/Amber, hoping against hope that they were doing the right thing.

…

Amber reached Nightmare and began to change back into her old self, well… not really. Her eyes still remained red and she was shrouded in a long, black, hooded cloak.

"They are here sir," she said in a gravelly voice that was not her own.

"Yes," hissed Nightmare, "you have my instructions to kill them all. Do not hold back."

Then, in the buried recesses of her old mind, Amber remembered Blade. Her eyes returned to normal and for a moment, she regained her sanity.

"I am _not_ killing my friends!" Amber said indignantly

Nightmare scowled. He held out a small bottle. It was not unlike the bottled emotions, except it was filled with a swirling, glowing, golden smoke.

"This is your free will. Your sanity and your emotions. I control them all, you are my slave."

Amber recoiled, her one minute of communication severed as she was forced back under Nightmare's control.

She changed yet again and she was WereCat. She bounded off, in search of her new prey.

…

Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby ran down the hall in an effort to catch up with Amber. This made them realize the hugeness of Nightmare's ship. Twisting corridors and vast rooms made them get lost a countless number of times.

Finally, they stopped and found themselves in the middle of an empty room that looked more like a roman coliseum than anything else.

The door slammed behind them.

"Typical," sighed Tuff, slamming his hand against his head.

A roar came out of a dark corridor that defiantly had not been there before

_I know, I'm so original_

Amber leapt out of the corridor and a dark laugh followed her.

"Did you think I would come and miss the show?" Nightmare cackled he seemed to materialize into one of the stands

Amber jumped at the group, causing them to scurry in opposite directions

"Poyokay?" Kirby asked as Tiff, pushed herself off the ground

"Yeah Kirby, I'm fine." Huffed Tiff standing back up

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade all pulled their swords and waited for Amber's next attack.

Amber again got a look of recognition in her eyes. She began to change back into herself. The three lowered their swords and stared.

Blade rushed forwards, embracing her. Amber just stood there, battling inside own mind where to hug Blade back or tear him to shreds.

Nightmare glared at the two. When this was finished, she would defiantly need agustments.

"KILL HIM!" he shouted, pointing his finger and the knight

The good Amber was suddenly overpowered and slashed at Blade, pushing him to the ground.

Meta Knight and Sword rushed forwards in Blade's absence and landed on her back.

Amber rolled and jumped, but could not unseat her unwanted riders.

With the distraction, Tuff ran over to Kirby and Tiff.

"Have you noticed that Nightmare is holding a bottle with golden smoke in it" he asked

Tiff looked up and saw it. Clutched firmly in his fist was Amber's sanity, free will, ect.

"Yeah, so?"

"I wonder what it is?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Beats me, but I wonder if we could get at it?"

Tiff got a look of realization on her face. "I think I know how," She turned to Kirby, "Kirby, when I saw go, inhale,"

"Poyo poyo!" screeched Kirby, understanding

Tiff ran over to Meta Knight, Sword and Blade, who were starting to lose their grip on Amber

"One of you guys through your sword over to Kirby!" she yelled

"What are you crazy?!" shouted Sword, who had to hug Amber to keep himself from being thrown off

"Just do it!"

Sword through his sword at Kirby

"Kirby! Inhale!"

With that, Kirby sucked up the sword and became Sword Kirby.

Meta Knight finally understood what they were going to do when he saw the bottle clutched firmly in Nightmare's grasp.

"Kirby!" he yelled, "Focus all of your energy on creating a tornado and use the sword to control it!"

Kirby did just that. It took a few tries but he was finally able to create a mini cyclone

"Send it towards Nightmare!"

As soon as Kirby did that, the bottle flew out of Nightmare's hands with the force of the wind.

Tuff ran over and scooped it up.

"No! Fools! You have no idea what that is!" Nightmare shouted rushing towards them, hand extended

Before he could grab hold of either of them, Tuff uncorked the bottle, unleashing a swirling golden wind.

The wind found its target, Amber.

It whirled around her.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade dropped to the ground, panting.

Amber was picked up by the wind and it entered her mouth, making it look as if she was breathing golden flames.

When the wind stopped Amber plummeted to the ground. Back to her original self, she was still wrapped in the black cloak, but her eyes had returned to normal and she was smiling in a non evil fashion.

"It's over, right?"

"Not yet," growled Nightmare, gliding towards them

"I suggest that we run," said Tiff, grabbing Kirby (who had returned to normal by the way)

As they ran they realized something. They had no idea where they were going. And to top it all off, Nightmare had sent about ten demon beasts after them.

"I think it was this way," panted Amber, leading them down a slanting hallway.

They came upon a vast room that seemed to have no ceiling (you have to remember that they're on the floor.

"Look familiar?" asked Sword, panting.

"Yep,"

A descending platform appeared out of the gloom and they all hoped on. It was a bit cramped and they had to stay absolutely still so that they wouldn't fall off the edge.

They reached the catwalk that Amber had been on earlier and she pulled them onto it.

They raced down the hall, demon beasts trailing behind them.

"There's the transmitter!" shouted Blade as he, Sword, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby piled on.

"Get on!" he shouted to Amber, who was behind the control panal.

"I will, she whispered and she pressed the button

"_Where would you like to send your demon beast?"_

"Pop Star, Dreamland, Cappy Town," she said and scurried on just as they disappeared.

Nightmare screeched in fury. Some monsters were going to die in the most painful way possible that night.

_Finally finished! Not the story. Next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Review!_


	14. The End of the Beginning

_Last chapter!_

Chapter 14

Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sword, Blade and Amber appeared on the demon beast transmitter.

Tiff and Tuff ran to their parents and hugged them tightly

"You scared me so much!" exclaimed Lady Like, "Don't ever do that again!"

_If she only knew… this is before fright to the finish_

Amber had returned back to normal… completely. She was red haired, hazel eyed, and tanned.

She stared at her hands and laughed, "HAHA! I'm normal again,"

"Poyo!"

Blade stared at her. He was so used to her being dark skinned and black haired. It was a shock to see her original coloration. It made her all the more pretty. (That line was so corny it almost made me sick)

"You look so, _wow_" Blade said, just staring

"Wonderful reaction," Amber snickered. She rushed over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Beneath his armor, he blushed so deeply, you would think that he was bleeding.

They were interrupted by a line scream.

They turned to see that Dedede had resumed attempting to beat on Escargoon with his hammer.

"Should I return him to normal?"

Meta Knight sighed, "That would probably be best,"

Sword groaned, "Come on, this is funny!"

Amber might have been mistaken, but for a moment, Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink.

Amber sighed and ran off, in search of Dedede's room.

When she returned, she saw that Escargoon had several huge bumps on his head and Dedede was panting as if he had just run a marathon.

She uncorked the bottle and splashed it in Dedede's face.

Dedede shook his head and looked around.

"Hey! What happened?" He glanced at Escargoon and said, "You should learn to be less clumsy Escargoon, those bumps look nasty,"

Escargoon let out a couple murderous grumbles and stomped out of the throne room. Dedede followed him as he had nothing better to do.

Tuff pulled out of his parents hug and ran over to Amber, "Are you leaving?"

Amber furrowed her brow. She didn't want to leave, but she had family and friends in her own world and other things that needed to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Blade sighed, he knew this was going to come, but he wanted to put it off as long as he could.

"When do you plan to leave?" Meta Knight asked

"Now, you guys are going on like you're excited to get rid of me?" Amber accused, laughing a little, "I might leave tomorrow morning at the least,"

"We'll miss you a lot," Tiff said, Amber hugged her, Tiff seemed like a little sister at times… if your little sister was an anime character.

"I'll miss you too," Amber said, then, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She stood up, blushing, "Well I _will_,"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby chirped, jumping up and down and flailing his arms

Everyone laughed, even Meta Knight a little, they all left the throne room, except for Blade, who lingered, Amber noticed that he wasn't beside her and she walked over to him.

"What's up?"

"Are you sure you have to go?" Blade looked at his feet

"Yeah, I have my family and friends and everything I left behind in my world," She hugged him, trying to make him feel better. Usually this would have worked, but not this time.

Blade pulled out of her grasp and walked out of the throne room, leaving Amber there by herself. She wanted to stay, but she belonged back on Earth. She wanted to bring Blade with her, but she doubted people in her world would come to accept Blade as the people in Cappy Town had accepted her.

She followed behind him, thinking about what she would do when she got home. She missed her family dearly, but she had come to think of Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby as some really weird, quirky family.

She reached Tiff's and Tuff's room and put her ear to the door. Inside she heard Sir Ebrum and Lady Like interrogating their children about what happened on Nightmare'd ship.

Amber knocked twice and entered.

"Hello Amber, how are you?" Lady Like asked,

_You should know, you saw me all of 5 minutes ago…_ Amber thought

"Alright, you?"

"Just fine,"

"What are you doing?"

"We were just asking Tiff and Tuff what happened when were downloaded to Nightmare's ship,"

"They rescued me and we ran for our lives," Amber explained simply

Sir Ebrum nodded, "Yes, they mentioned that, would you mind putting it into detail though?"

So Amber recapped all of chapter 13 and gasped in exasperation when she finally finished. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like were looking at their children in shock. They were torn between horror and pride.

"Dear, I have the distinct feeling that our children have more brains than us at times," Sir Ebrun exclaimed

Lady Like nodded but said nothing.

Amber stretched and looked around. She didn't like silence, she always said something stupid to break it.

Finally, Tuff said, "Mom, can I go play soccer with Kirby and Iroo?"

"Yes, just be back before dark," Lady Like muttered and Tuff ran out the door

Now it was just the four of them. Eventually, Amber and Tiff said goodbye and left.

As they walked down the hall, Tiff asked, "Will you ever come back after this?"

Amber pondered this question. She hadn't really thought about it, "I'm not sure. I might, but not in the near future. That is, if they haven't destroyed the demon beast transporter in my world."

"I bet Blade isn't going to take your leaving well," Tiff said, "he _loves _you," she put emphasis on the word 'love' that annoyed Amber. She elbowed her friend playfully and kept walking

"Probably, I'm gonna miss him," Amber sighed

Night eventually came. Amber had roamed Cappy Town, going down to the ocean and saying 'Hi' to Kine. Amber found that he must have hit his head on a bit of coral or something, the fish seemed to be down a few IQ points. After she tired of talking to him, and after she saw the sun was setting, she left, hearing Kine call after her, "Tell Tiff I said hi!"

She returned to the castle. It was a relief not to turn into WereCat anymore and she relished the feeling.

She walked up to Tiff's and Tuff room to see that someone had set out a pillow and blanket on the couch. Tuff was watching Channel DDD while Tiff sat in a corner, reading.

"You guys going to bed?" Amber asked with a yawn

"Not yet," Tuff said, not averting his eyes from the screen.

Amber climbed up onto the couch and lay her head on the pillow. Almost immediately, she fell asleep.

The Next Day…

Amber awoke late that morning, it was almost noon. She stretched and walked down the hallways. She couldn't seem to find anyone. She was just starting to wonder if she had slept to the next century and this was all but a ruin when something jumped her.

Sword had been hiding behind a corner and when he heard Amber's footsteps, he took his advantage and leapt out in front of her.

Amber screamed and punched him in the face.

Sword fell to the ground, laughing a little, "That's some punch you've got there,"

"And you're laughing because…"

Sword shrugged, "It didn't hurt too badly, after all, I was wearing my helmet."

Amber shook her hand; it was throbbing from the force of the punch.

"By the way, are you leaving soon?" Sword asked

"Why? Can't wait to get rid of me?"

Sword chuckled again, "Yup,"

Amber punched him in the arm.

"I'm probably going to leave in about half an hour. I want to say goodbye to everyone." Amber started walking again, Sword ran to her side, "Let me come with you, I know where everyone is,"

And so Sword lead her to the throne room, where Tiff, Tuff, Blade, Kirby, and Meta Knight were scattered about the room. Meta Knight was sitting atop King Dedede's throne, as it was almost the only high thing in the room.

"The throne suits you Meta Knight, maybe you can get all the villager's to over through Dedede and you could be the new king," Amber smiled

Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink, "Maybe…"

"Poyo!" yelled Kirby, as if agreeing

Tiff and Tuff approached her. "It was good seeing you again Amber," Tiff said, "Tell Janie and Christy I said 'hello',"

Amber nodded

"See ya," was all Tuff said.

Then Blade walked up and hugged her, "Are you going to come by again?"

Amber smiled, he was so sweet, "You can count on it,"

She gave him a small kiss and he walked off stumbling a bit.

Amber walked over to Meta Knight who had stayed where he was.

Amber nodded smiling. Meta Knight returned the gesture.

"Aw, the heck with it," Amber picked him up and squeezed him like a plushie.

Beneath his mask, Meta Knight blushed.

"You better stay away from her Meta Knight, she's mine," Blade joked.

"Shut up and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless," Meta Knight threatened

Amber set him down, Meta Knight tried to look all deep and mysterious but it was hard after you've just been hugged half to death by a 17 year old.

Amber hugged Sword next, at first he was a bit reluctant, but finally he gave in hand gave her a quick hug in return.

"Poy-yo!" yelled Kirby, trying to get Amber's attention.

"What? You think I would forget you?" she walked over to Kirby and picked him up. She tossed him in the air and coughed him again, causing Kirby to squeal with excitement.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she climber on top the demon beast transporter and waved goodbye. Meta Knight, being the closest to the controls, pressed the SEND button.

Lights flashed and machinery whirred until Amber had disappeared.

Earth...

When Amber next opened her eyes, she was looking at the mall's food court, her sudden appearance had caused many people to gasp or even scream.

Amber stepped off the carousel/transporter and onto the ground. She walked up the stairs and out the door. She walked all the way home, relieved that she was back where she belonged.

When she reached her house, she knocked on the door. Her mother answered and cried out in shock.

"Jim! Jim come here! Our daughter's back!"

Amber's father rushed to the doorway and gasped when he saw Amber. They both embraced her so tightly her eyes bugged out a little.

"Oh my god we missed you so much! Where have you been!" her father was staring at her intently.

"Didn't you read my note? I was in Cappy Town!"

Amber's mother rolled her eyes, "That one Kirby show? How did you get there?"

"Are you serious?" Amber asked, "Didn't Janie and Christy tell you?"

"Yes they told us, I can't believe you didn't say anything about it! I'm concerned about you turning into that horrid monster your sister described." Amber's dad looked truly concerned for his daughter's wellbeing.

"So, what exactly did you do while I was away?"

Amber's house, about a week ago…

Amber's mom knocked on her daughter's door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Amber honey, what's wrong?"

Amber wasn't there though. There was a note lying on her bed and a string of sheets leading out the window.

"Jim! Something terrible has happened!" Amber's mom screamed downstairs.

When Amber's dad came up, he surveyed the seen. "Look, she left a note," (see chapter two)

As they read, horror was etched across their faces, they didn't believe what she had wrote. Not a word of it. They went downstairs to ask Janie.

"Janie, your sister has run away," Amber's mom started, "No!" Janie yelled in shock.

"Yes, she said something about Kirby in her note, is anything in it true?"

Janie took the note from her parents. Once she had read it thoroughly, she handed it back to them. "It's all true, she didn't leave out anything,"

Her parents sighed, they couldn't exactly believe a 9 year old. Amber had mentioned that Christy had been in this too. So they called her up.

The line rang on the other side for a few seconds before Christy picked up.

"Hel-lo?"

"Hello Christy. It Karon and Jim, Amber's parents,"

"Hey! What's up Mr. and Mrs. S?"

"Amber's gone and she left a note that said she waqs going to Dreamland to find a cure for an injury that a made up character gave her. Do you know anything about this?"

There was silence on the other line

"Christy are you still there?"

"Yea, it's just that… Amber didn't want us to tell anyone,"

"Christy, Amber could be in danger and we need to know what's going on."

"_Fine_, Amber, Janie and I met three Kirby characters; Kirby, Tiff, and Meta Knight. They needed help getting home so we decided we would give them a hand. But there was a monster out to get them. To make a long story short, we killed it, Amber got scratched, and it cursed her so she turns into WereCat."

Amber's mom and dad just stood there in silence. Finally, Amber's mom let out a choked, "Thanks Christy, goodbye,"

When they hung up, they just stared at each other. Eyes wide in speechless horror.

"Karon, she's be alright, she's a resourceful, smart girl." Amber's dad hugged his wife in reasurance

This didn't stop her from heaving a few dry sobs.

Back in the present…

Amber sat her parents and Janie down at the table and told them about her adventure. They were particularly surprised when Amber mentioned that she had been abducted onto Nightmare's ship.

When she was finished, her family stared at her as if they expected her to say something else. Finally, Janie yelled, "That is so AWSOME!!"

Amber laughed. It was good to be home.

One year later… Cappy Town…

Blade sighed, he had all but forgotten Amber. There wasn't a day that he didn't think about her.

He heard some commotion coming from around the corner and Tuff almost ran into him.

"Blade help me find Sword, Meta Knight, and Tiff! I've gotta show you something!"

They rushed around the castle gathering up the group.

"Tuff, what the heck it up with you?" Tiff asked, Kirby walking next to her

"Poyo?"

"It's in the throne room! You'll understand when you see it."

When they finally all reached the throne room, they saw Dedede sitting up on his throne, a black, rectangular box in his hand.

Meta Knight snatched it from him, ignoring his master's angry protests.

"What is it?" asked Sword, stepping in for a closer view.

"It's a VCR tape," exclaimed Meta Knight, turning it over in his hands, "And it's from Amber,"

With that, they all ran to Meta Knight's room as quick as they could. They put the tape in the VCR set and Meta Knight pressed 'play'.

At first it was just static, but then something started to show up. It was Amber, straitening the camera.

She smiled into the lens. "Hi guys! Hope Everything is alright where you are!"

Then, two other figure's appeared next to Amber. Janie and Christy.

"HIIIIII Meta Knight!" Janie yelled, "Wazup?" asked Christy, making the peace sign.

"Anyhoos, I thought I would make this video to keep in contact with you, I wanted to tell you that I miss you all so much and that I wish I could come and see you."

Christy pushed Amber out of the way and said into the camera, "What she means by everyone is Blade. Right Amber?"

Janie joined it, "Amber and Blade sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Everyone laughed while Blade blushed so deeply it made the rest of his body look pale.

Amber got up and shoved them out of the way, "Shut up! This thing is actually on you know? So maybe, if my parents are gone, I might come and visit you, but I'm not making any promises. See ya!"

"Also Amber wants to give a big smooch to Blade even though she won't admit it!" Christy yelled

Amber tackled Christy, knocking the camera over, turning it off.

They just stood there, staring at the blank screen, not knowing what to do.

"Well, she could be back," exclaimed Tiff, cutting through the scilence.

"Poyo!" chirped Kirby, he seemed almost sure of it!

_Finally!! I'm finished! I hope you like this chapter and if you didn't, I liked that you read it anyways. Please review! ;p_


End file.
